


SOA Three Part Fanfic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Sex, Slow Build, Tension, former spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	SOA Three Part Fanfic

Three Part SOA Fanfic  
Part I – Flustered

Celi was at the bar serving up beers and shots when Half-Sack came in.  
“Celi, you got a visitor outside.”  
She wrinkled her face as the word, deep in thought. Besides Samcro, she didn’t know anybody here. As she started walking out, Tig said  
“Probably a freak.”

To which she replied,

“Trust me, you’re the only freak in my life and it’s hard enough getting rid of you.”

As she walked out into the bright sunshine, he stood directly across the entrance. Fair skinned Mexican, short haircut, slight paunch that he swore was a six pack with a t shirt, jeans and cowboy boots.

“Por fin te encuentro. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos a la casa!”

She was at a loss for words till she finally managed to say,

“How did you find me? Did the girls tell you?”

Though she didn’t think they purposely would.

“Mire el celular de unas de las muchachas mientras dormían. Estaba abierta los mensajes del Face. Ya te compré tu boleto de regreso.”

“Who the fuck told you to do that?”,

her agitation becoming evident.

“Stop cursing, it’s unlike you.”

“You don’t have the right to tell me to stop doing anything. Anymore or ever.”

“La Biblia dice las esposas deben obedecer a sus maridos.”

She turned and walked away. He wasn’t religious; he only brung it up to support his point. Better for her to walk away before doing something she’d later regret. Those old feelings of despair and helplessness were rising to the surface. She was afraid of losing her cool completely. Juice came from around the corner, his smile disappearing at the sight of her.

“What is it, Celi?”

The words felt numb as they came out of her,

“My ex came looking for me.”

“What? Why didn’t you get me?”

She was shaking her head slowly, trying to control her breathing.

“Not now, Juicey.”

“But you should’ve – “

“I said not NOW!”

The noises around them died down as she walked toward the storeroom in the back of the clubhouse, determined to get there before the tears ran out of her. Amid the completeness of the darkness and bottles of random spirits, she felt her present self take flight. And tears of bitter anger streamed silently.

Part II – Second Confrontation

Just like she predicted, Jesus showed up at the TM lot calling her by her first name,  
Shontay. Gemma came into the kitchen, her patience wearing thin –

“Your ex is back, Shontay.”  
Celi turned off the lunch she was making and as she strode past, said “For the last time. And if you don’t want me to call you "Ma'am", don't ever call me by that name again.” Her old name was from her old life and she wasn’t even that chick anymore. He stood in the same spot, cocky from his prior victory.

“There you are, Shontay. You ready to go?”

She laughed a bit and took a few steps forward. Bobby, Tig, Juice, Chibs and Rat Boy all emerged from the back of TM and stood behind her. Ever since Jax, Juice, Tig and Chibs first met her at the taco truck, she's been a tremendous asset to Samcro. Fierce, smart and funny as well as sexy was a helluva combination. They heard about what happened, they weren't letting it happen again. She could feel that they were itching for a fight. And to do it with someone besides each other would be perfect. She raised put up her hand to silence him– “I’m not going anywhere with you. I got a man. He’s everything you’re not and more than I could've ever hope for. He loves me, all of me. He doesn't criticize or put me down. He accepts me as I am, flaws and all. And I love him with everything I am, like I NEVER loved you.”

But, him being him, went on talking as if she didn’t say anything. As she focused on not losing control, she only caught bits and pieces.  
(Blah blah blah)

“We’re still married.”

“People don’t know you left.”

“There’s still time to come back.”

But she noticed he didn’t say “I love you.” Not that it mattered, anyway. He was all about keeping up appearances. Always had been.

Tig suddenly grabbed the Ex by the front of his shirt. Blue eyes like ice daggers in a gaze of steel. “That woman right there, all she has to do is say the word and I’d turn you into dust. I’d KILL for her; she doesn’t want me, but I’ll still do it. Do you say the word, Celi?” Tig asked, turning his face to the right to look at her. She took a breath to release the tension that filled her throat and slowly took a few steps toward them. Theirs was a relationship of lively banter and insults, she didn’t think he had feelings for her, “No Tiggy, I want him to remember this moment for a long time.” With a moderate shove, Tig let him go.  
With a glint in her eye, she then said to her Ex “I could keep telling you “no”. Or I could just show you.” She moved a few steps to the right were Juice was, she held his mohawked head in her hands. He was stoic for a second, still angry from when she yelled at him. But he quickly broke out into his smile. She kissed him passionately with every degree of heat her body held at the mere thought of him. Ex must’ve tried to lunge at them, she heard a shuffling of feet and grunts of exertion. They kept kissing, her left leg went up and he grabbed her ass. As a shower of insults followed,  
“Puta!”  
“Qualquiera!”  
“Estupida!”

But she didn’t care. When they finally stopped, her told her old man.

“Get him out of here.”

Slightly out of breath he said

“With pleasure, Mami.”

He charged toward his brothers who still held him down, “Time to fucking LEAVE!” He and Tig put in some punches while Rat Boy and Half Sack held him down. Afterwards, Juice standing over him said “Thank you for being such an asshole to her. If you hadn’t, I would’ve never met her.” They tossed him in the van with Rat and Sack as Juice and Tig followed. As she walked back to the clubhouse, Bobby said “Now, that’s the Celi we all know and love.”

Part 3 – Resolution

Celi, having fought and won the battle with her ex, felt jubilant, each inhale like sweetened air. Her first fiasco of a reaction, all the humiliation and dread have left her spirit. She felt as if she were reborn a second time.

As soon as they got home, she started removing her clothing the minute she stepped inside. And because she was so victorious, the more skin that showed, the hotter she became. Turning to face Juice in her lace bra and thong, he’d just started on his shirt, having left his kutte on the back of a kitchen chair. His voice was huskier than she ever heard it,

“I gotta tell you, kissing you in front of your ex old man got me SO hard. I was damn near about to take you, right there on the lot.”

She felt the proof a second time, “I know, baby. Why do you think I lifted my leg?”, she said coyly. “Showing him, I should’ve done that the first time he showed up. But he threw me off guard and all those former frustrations came rushing back. I should’ve made it clear that I was yours from the jump.”

He looked at her quizzically.

“It means ‘from the beginning’. Do you forgive me, Papi?”, she asked breathlessly.

She knew that drove him crazy. But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he went behind her and undid her bra and slipped it past her shoulders. Lace fell to the floor as her breasts sprang free. He cupped the 40Ds, gently pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.  
“Yes, I forgive you. But you know I’m still going to make you pay. But sweetly.”

She closed her eyes, failing not to moan as his touch. The mere thought of it made her moist; she felt the wetness beginning to seep out. Only he could do this to her.

“Yes, Papi.”

Still behind her, his left hand reached down to the thong, his fingers dancing below for a second before grabbing the fabric, ripping it off her body. She sighed, one less thing she’d have to take off herself. In the living room, the back of the sofa was one of her favorite spots. Over it, she could arch her  
back perfectly to receive every 'Rican inch of him. “Hurry” she begged as she could feel her wetness slowly going down the inside of her thighs. She could hear the smirk in his voice “Hurry what?”

She let out an impatient moan,

“Hurry, Papi.”

He enjoyed teasing her, just a little bit. He took orders from everyone every day, including from her. She’s a strong chick but there was something in the way she submitted to him that he found downright addictive.

“What’s the magic word, baby?”

“Now”, which got her a slap on the right side of her ass. The sound reverberated off the walls and furniture. She loved him spanking her, but only once he was inside.

“Shit! Please, Papi! The word is 'please'!”

His breathing leveled with tones of satisfaction “Yes, now, that’s more like it.” As he proceeded to inch the head at her completely welcoming entrance. She was grabbing the off-white cushions that offset her cocoa skin nicely in eager anticipation.  
Just when he thought she was about to say something else; he rammed the full length inside. Her scream caught her by surprise. It made her legs buckle. In Juice's mind, they WERE on the lot, fucking hard in front of her ex. They were the only ones there while the guy seemed to be in a clear, soundproof box. He was facing them, pounding the wall and yelling but he couldn’t be heard. Juice proceeded to pound her with the strength of 250 plus pounds of bronzed muscle. A constant hammering that filled her space over and over, very well.  
Now, when he smacked her ass at maddeningly wonderful intervals, she didn’t complain. She opened her legs even more for him. He knew she loved it. He shifted his hands to her hips, digging in hard. “Damn, Celi”, he said in between thrusts, “you’re so fucking good.” He got an “Uh-huh, yeah” in reply, which made him smile to himself. As he knew she didn't like to talk 'during'. Slowing the pace, he reached under and started circling her button, which was suddenly grateful for the attention. Then he went deeper, sliding in and out of what felt like folds of the finest silk. As she bent down more, he knew she was almost there.

“Come for me, Mami. Now.”

In her ragged breathing, she nodded in agreement. After another sweet moan, the waves rushed through her.  
“OH MY GOD! YES JUICE! FUCK ME GOOD, PAPI!”  
He held her gently by the shoulders as he finished with her, “Yeah, that’s it. Take all of it. Take it good.”  
He slowly brought her to her feet and turned her around, kissed her deeply and lifted exhausted body to lay on the sofa. He then joined her, she on her side, him on his back. Her right hand graced his chest as her breathing slowed-

“Juicey?”  
“Yes, Celi?”  
“You imagined we were fucking in front of him, didn’t you?”  
He had a shocked look on his face and turned to her  
“How did you know- “  
She gave him a soft, lingering kiss before replying.  
“Because I did the same.”

(end)


End file.
